An optical image stabilization (OIS) actuator of a portable camera device (such as a smartphone, a tablet computer or a camcorder) can operate in different camera operation modes, including preview (viewfinder) mode, still capture mode, and video capture mode. Typically, the actuator contains a voice coil motor (VCM) that is driven by a VCM driver (circuit). The power supply input voltage of the driver is selected to be large enough as to enable the driver to source its maximum output current (Imax). Imax is what the driver should be able to source into the VCM, during the most demanding operating mode, which may be the operating mode in which the greatest stroke (or movement amplitude) is required from the actuator, e.g. video capture mode in the presence of high vibration.